Modular panels for furnishing are used for dividing a room into many environments, in which it is not wished to intervene with wall elements and also offer the possibility of being able to modify this division easily by moving the panels themselves. Moreover, they are used as base modules for creating a wide variety of furniture, for example, for the office.
The modular panels of the prior art, although satisfactory from many points of view, still have drawbacks. Indeed, said panels have been developed without sufficiently taking into account the multitude of wires used today for transporting electric energy and for transporting other signals, such as, telephone signals or those relative to data network or others. Attempts have been made to house electric and electronic units into systems with modular panels, but with only limited success since they are not able to ensure the housing of a sufficient amount of wiring and causing the appearance of the furniture themselves to be displeasing. Moreover, such modular panels are usually thin and fragile acting as simple dividers that typically have scarce structural rigidity and limited stability.
The purpose of the present invention is that of devising and providing a self-supporting modular panel that makes it possible to avoid the aforementioned drawbacks with reference to the prior art.
In particular, the task of the present invention is that of providing a self-supporting modular panel that is structurally capable of withstanding heavy loads of, for example, writing desk planes, shelves and other types of suspended wall units fastened to it.
A further purpose of the present invention is that of providing a self-supporting modular panel that can house numerous wirings making it very easy for them to be used by various devices that are connected to them.
In addition, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a self-supporting modular panel that is easy to manufacture and assemble and that is very safe and stable.